How Do I Tell Him?
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: When David hears the news he is both excited and scared, but Star doesn't know how to tell him the baby might not be his. Discontinued.
1. Worry

I do not own The Lost Boys.

Hi, everybody. This was one of the first Lost Boys stories I've ever written, and it was on hiatus for quite some time. After going back and taking a look at this, I couldn't believe how horribly it was written. After some serious editing, it is back in business.

I'd like to thank everyone who enjoyed the first draft. A special thanks goes to the reviewers. Ghostwriter, Anon, Reptilian Muse, Nightcrawlerlover, Alyster Dark, Eternal Night 2008, Amour Mitternacht, Emma, The Song of Luthien, Stephanie Birr, and I'm Crazy All The Time, I thank you so much for all your reviews of the first draft. I hope you'll enjoy the changes and continuation of this story.

* * *

_Is this love_? Those were the thoughts that drifted through Star's conscious each time she glanced into David's eyes. Those very eyes that mesmerized his female prey into trusting him before making the final kill were the same ones that looked upon her tenderly. He told her daily that he loved her. He constantly bought her nice gifts, most of which were stolen from his victims. He held her close to him and whispered kind words and compliments in her ear. None of the others were allowed that sort of affection from the ruthless creature who called himself her lover.

Still, was she the lucky one? Star reminded herself repeatedly that he was her true love. He had sacrificed so much for her: his reputation, some of his father's respect when he went against Max's orders when he chose to turn her. David knew the responsibilities and sacrifices that came with choosing an intended. While it was true that she had yet to turn completely (as the thought of drinking human blood still disgusted her—something Max assured her would dissipate before long), he chose to take care of her in her halfway stage.

Many men have promised their loved ones to murder the foul being who harmed them, Star was one of the few who has had that privilege. The images of carnage flooded her thoughts as she recalled all the times David returned to the lair stained with the blood of the mortal who dared to even insult her.

Star glanced over at David, sleeping peacefully in her bed. She thought to herself that he must love her. He gave her the bed while he and the others had to sleep in the cave, even though she thought they preferred it that way. Many times in the brightest moments of the day when she fell afraid, David risked death by leaving the safety of the sleeping chamber to come to her bed and comfort her.

She smiled at her boyfriend's innocent appearance while he slept. The childlike appearance caused Star to wonder what David was like before he had become one of the undead. He never spoke of life before the turn. Did he have a happy childhood? Was he forced into a life of death and darkness? Was a mortal death his only outcome unless he chose to join Max? So many questions flooded her head which eventually lead to a headache if she thought about it too long. Star groaned at the thought of how many headaches would seize her over the next nine months.

Star laid her head down on David's chest and put her arm around his shoulder. _Can he be trusted? Will he stay beside me still when he knows?_

David's eyes fluttered opened. He turned on his side to see Star's lips curve up into a smile. His immense hands gently stroked her back. David moved on top of her and leaned over to plant a kiss atop of Star's head.

"Do you love me?" Star asked in a soft voice the same way she did every night.

"Always," David whispered. It was a silly human custom to assure the other how much he loved her. It could not be helped seeing as how Star was still half human.

Star brought her lips to close to David's. Her eyes widened and she abruptly sat up and gulped. She pushed back the transparent curtains surrounding her bed. David sat up, concerned with Star's sudden change in behavior.

She stood up taking in a breath of musty air. She clenched her stomach and fell on her knees as she vomited.

"Star!" David shouted as he leapt out of bed. Star turned from David to keep from puking on him. "Star, what's wrong?" David repeated. He waited until she was finished then turned her face towards his.

"I'm sorry," Star moaned as she wiped away stray, clear vomit from her lips. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Why would you be afraid to worry me?" David asked. His emotions were difficult to read, but Star was certain when he spoke in that tone that anger usually accompanied concern.

"I'll be better in a while," Star replied. "Then I'll be sick again later."

"Wait," David said grabbing her arm. "Are you telling me this happened before?" None of it made sense. Even if she was still half-human, her vampiric immune system should have combated most human illnesses. There was only a two percent chance that one of them could penetrate the barriers.

"For a week," Star answered weakly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" David asked in a calm, but firm voice.

"I was afraid, David, I'm very afraid now," Star cried.

"Star," David said as Star leaned into his chest with tears. "Star, don't cry. I'm not angry."

Star looked up at her boyfriend's face, her cheeks sticky with tears. "No, David, it's not that. I'm worried, I think I already know. I know what's happening, but I…." She began to cry again.

"Look, we'll get you to a doctor," David began before being interrupted. He hated the fact that he had to take the girl to a medical facility, but the fact remained she was still human. There was a doctor along the boardwalk that was under Max's payroll, one who dealt specifically with the humans who worked for their kind. "We won't even need an appointment."

Star coughed into her elbow. She said, "Thanks. I just didn't want to tell you. Not until I knew for sure."

"What?" David asked holding Star close to him.

"I've been sick and sore, David. And I'm nine days late."

"Late? Late for wh…?" David stopped and his eyes widened when it finally made sense. David stood up and paced around for a minute thinking to himself. He turned to Star and said, "Well, maybe it's nothing. Maybe it's a false alarm. Maybe it's all in your head."

"I hope so," Star said placing her hand on the bed.

David reached down and helped Star to her feet.

"No offense, Star, but I hope so too," David replied.

Star's jerked away with saddened eyes. David could read every thought and emotion that poured from the look on her face.

David's expression became apologetic as he said, "I don't mean to hurt you, but I'm not ready for a kid. Not now."

Star clasped David's hands and said, "David, if the results are positive, I'm going to keep it."

David sighed. At the moment it was useless to argue. He merely nodded figuring at the very least it would pacify her for the moment. He squeezed her hand then brought her knuckles to his lips.

Their moment was ruined with the clamor originating from deep within the cave. A familiar laugh filled the area causing Star to roll her eyes. David jumped up and adjusted his jacket while waiting for the other vampire to arrive.

"Hey, what's going on?" Paul cheered as he entered the lobby. Seeing an irate look on David's face he bit his lip then turned away. "Okay, I'll leave," Paul said for parting words.

Dwayne and Marco entered the room blocking Paul's exit. The tall blonde rotated his neck as he hoped that whatever was under David's skin would not be taken out on them. An enraged David was warning enough for everyone to vacate the premises.

David surveyed his brothers. As always Paul was joking around with Marco. No one would believe the tall one who appeared to be a stoner and the tiny, shy kid were two of the most brutal beings in Santa Carla. Dwayne stood there looking stoic with his arms hanging by his side.

"Dwayne!" David called as he took hold of Star's hand. Dwayne looked up and nodded for his leader to give his orders."Tonight you are in charge," David announced. "You three go out and have fun. Star and I have an errand to run." He stared at Star and gave her a nervous smile which she returned.

Marco's eyes fell on Star and he lifted a brow.

"How come he gets to be in charge?" Paul whined.

"Because I don't trust you," David answered sternly.

Dwayne snickered earning him a punch in the arm from Paul.

"If I were leader, you'd be my vice president," Marco said putting a comforting hand on Paul's shoulder.

"David, you don't have to," Star said.

He looked into her eyes and said, "I don't want you to be out there alone."

Star tightly hugged David. Star smiled hoping David that when their worst fears were confirmed that he would remain there for her and their unborn child.


	2. Confirmation

I do not own The Lost Boys.

Welcome to chapter two of this story. Once again this is a rewrite. The last chapter was pretty much the same, but this one has some more obvious changes, but for the most part it's still the same.

Thanks to everyone who has kept an interest in this story. I apologize for the three year gap in updates. Anyway, on with the new and improved version of chapter two!

* * *

To say David hated medical clinics was an understatement. Just standing in that starch white building with the blinding lights and the scent of diseased blood everywhere made him want to shred each person in the building. A squeeze from Star diverted his thoughts from his own discomfort. There beside him was the woman who carried his child.

Star handed the clipboard back to the receptionist. The lady behind the counter popped the chewing gum and gave David a smile that quickly melted into a disgusted frown. David snickered to himself, only if they were they not in a crowded location.

David leaned forward and whispered, "We request to see Dr. Blackmond."

She wrinkled her nose and nodded. David glared at her causing her to step further into her protective glass fortress. He could not wait until every other patient cleared out and he was allowed a few moments alone with that woman. After all blood was not an uncommon sight in a medical facility.

The receptionist watched as the couple took their seats in the circular pattern of the waiting room. Ever since Dr. Blackmond joined the practice a year and a half ago, everyone hoped and prayed that they would not have to receive that doctor's care. He was not a bad doctor, on the contrary he was one of the best, but supposedly several patients had nightmares about him. From the few times she met him she could tell something was not right with that man. It baffled her that someone would straight up request him.

Star clenched David's hand as they sat beside each other in small, square-shaped chairs. A man sitting across from them continued to cough into a red handkerchief. The attention of the woman who sat two chairs down from him was solely on the glossy pages of a gossip magazine while her son ran around the room knocking books and magazines off of stands. An old man sat in the chair on the other side of Star.

David pulled his hand free from Star's stern grip and rubbed her back. "I'm here for you," he said when she looked at him. The reassurance solaced her enough to make her smile.

"What you kids here for?" the old man asked trying to make conversation.

"Just to get something checked," Star said nervously.

David pulled her close to him in a hug.

The nurse came out and called the old man's name. He stood up, using his wooden cane as support. He looked back at Star and said, "Hope all goes well for you, Missy."

Star thanked him with a smile and he followed the nurse into the back.

The little boy stepped on the coughing man's foot making him holler in pain.

"Billy, please sit down," his mother said not bothering to look up from her magazine.

"Much to look forward to," David said with a roll of his eyes as he watched the child tear apart the waiting room. Star frowned at her boyfriend, but said nothing. The look in her eyes gave her no reason to require words. "Sorry," David said softly.

"David," Star began. David looked at Star and began petting her hair. Star pushed his hand away. The action surprised her more dominant boyfriend. Star stared deeply into her eyes and said, "You're not going to leave me if, if the news is 'yes,' are you?"

David sighed and looked down at the floor.

Star swiftly turned away from David.

"Star," David said placing his hand on hers. Star jerked her hand away. "You didn't let me answer," David said grasping her arm a bit tighter than he intended. "Sorry, love," he said lowly. Star stared back at David not bothering to hide the disappointment in her eyes. He cupped his hands around Star's and sincerely said, "If you are carrying my child, I will take care of that baby. I'll take care of the baby _and _you."

"Promise me, David?" Star said, refusing to return his smile until she heard those words.

"My kid will have a father present in his life," David stated. His own father died when David was just a child which is why many believed he turned into such a rotten person. Star smiled and kissed David on the cheek.

"Star," the nurse said softly coming into the waiting room with a clipboard.

Both Star and David stood up.

"Here goes," Star said holding David's hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck. David held her close and tight. Star walked away, taking one last look at David.

David's smile faded and he sat back down. "I'm not ready for a baby," he muttered to himself.

David sat there twitching for five minutes more. The sounds of coughing and the ticking clock irritated his already decreasing annoyance tolerance. He could no longer take the anxiety sitting down. He stood up and paced the waiting room.

David leaned on the wall near the receptionist's desk.

David felt a heavy blow at his shins and looked down to see Billy had run into him. The child sniffled from where he now sat on the hard ground. Billy looked up to see David glaring down at him. Billy scowled at David. David growled at the kid sending him running over to his mother.

"What did you do?" she asked, her eyes piercing, as she picked up her wailing child.

"Control your kid, woman," David bellowed.

"How dare they let vermin like you in here?" she asked with a sneer.

David shook his head and turned away from her.

"Are you okay, sir?" the female receptionist asked.

David weakly smiled and nodded.

The room suddenly became unbearably hot. He waved at himself before deciding to step outside the building.

The night air brought the scent of the boardwalk along with it. His brothers were somewhere among the nightlife enjoying themselves. If the results came back positive it was more than likely that his time partying with the boys would be limited. He held his hand against his forehead and wondered how he could have been careless enough to possibly impregnate his girlfriend. The fact remained that he thought those risks would die when his mortality did. That and the fact that he slaughtered every other girl he ever slept with.

David stood out in the courtyard, leaning against the white fence. He lit a cigarette and watched as the people walked by enjoying their night.

For the first time David surveyed the behaviors of families. He smoked away as he watched the parents' reactions to their children. A mother argued with her daughter about leaving the park before she had the chance to ride all the rides. A man walked by handing both his little girls their own ice-cream cones. A young couple strolled by with the father holding his daughter on his shoulders. The little girl hugged the stuffed panda her father won for her at one of the games. An older couple pushed a stroller with sleeping twins as a toddler walked along side of them. A teenage boy pushed his mother, who had suffered a broken foot, in a wheelchair with his younger brother following closely behind.

David dropped the cigarette butt on the ground and smashed it in with his sole of his boot. He turned away from the people and walked back into the clinic.

The coughing man was being taken to the back when David opened the door. Billy was running around while his mother was nowhere to be found. The kid looked up at David and hid behind the chair. David smirked and sat back down in his chair, drumming his fingers on the wooden chair frame.

"David!" came the familiar voice of the doctor. David waved as he made his way over to Dr. Blackmond. The infamous physician looked David up and down. It had been a good six months since he last saw him when he required patching up from a confrontation with a werewolf. "It's been a while," Blackmond stated. "How is Max? And your brothers?"

"We've been taking good care of ourselves," David said as they began their walk to the room where Star waited.

"So, you're Star's husband?" he asked.

"Boyfriend," David corrected.

"Boyfriend," Blackmond repeated. "Is she your intended?"

David nodded. "I haven't told her yet, but it looks like things might have to move faster now," David answered. "Max isn't too happy with my choice."

"Well, it is your choice," Blackmond said.

David shook away the awkwardness of the conversation. While it was true that Dr. Blackmond was one of the few humans he trusted, there were certain things that should just not be spoken about with mortal servants. "What's the news?" David asked.

"Follow me," the doctor replied. "I think it's better you both hear this at once."

David silently agreed. The physician led David into Star's current location.

"Well?" David asked grasping Star's hand. Star put her other arm around David's shoulder.

"You have a healthy developing embryo," the doctor replied. A tear fell from Star's eye. "Yes, it's exciting," Blackmond said closing the folder. "Very exciting. This is the first case I've seen of a vampire reproducing in such an unconventional way." He cleared his throat after speaking those words.

Star jerked her head towards David and looked at him with a gaping mouth.

"Don't worry, he's a doctor for our kind," David replied. "I would never let you see a normal doctor, not with vampire blood running through your veins." The memory of the chaos Marco caused when he indirectly let the doctors get a hold of vampire DNA a few years ago surfaced. It was too close of a call for their species.

David pulled Star into a full hug and kissed her on the forehead. He could tell Star was still a bit upset.

"There's nothing to be sad about," David whispered softly.

"You're happy?" Star asked.

David stared into her eyes and smiled, his voice matching his smile's sincerity as he said, "It may be unplanned but it's a blessing."

Star smiled and hugged David tighter. She exclaimed, "We're going to be a family, David!"

David smiled at those words. He lifted Star's chin and kissed her passionately. Their lips parted and they found the doctor with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry," Star said letting go of David.

"How far along?" David asked.

"Three weeks," the doctor answered.

Star's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" she asked walking over to look at the paperwork.

"Positive," the doctor replied. "You have about eight more months to go." He gave her a warm smile. "During that time you can come to me anytime you want."

"Star, you okay?" David asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and smiled as she said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't think it was that far already."

Star and David thanked him before leaving the room.

"I'll take you home," David said as he walked Star over to his bike. He climbed on then carefully helped her on back. He started the vehicle and sped off for home. For the duration of the ride neither one of them said a word.

Star was very afraid, but no longer about being a young mother. Her brain reminded her continuously of how that week David had not been her only one. How could she tell her boyfriend, without crushing him, that he now held an equal probability of being the father along with Michael and Paul?


	3. Their Story

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys.

Author's Note: This chapter is Star and David's story. I'm just curious to what you all think. Who do you want to be the father of Star's baby?

Oh, on a second note. In this story there never was a fight between the two sides and Michael coexists with the vampires. Michael is still human, but they don't interfere with each others' lives meaning Michael lets them hunt (bad people only) and David and his brothers will not attack anyone who is close to Michael.

* * *

David drove quickly down the road to get Star home as soon as possible. Star's grip on David's abdomen was much tighter than usual. She mashed her forehead in his right shoulder blade. She could tell that David was going to be one of those overprotective men who would not allow the pregnant woman to do anything on her own. David was already protective as it was, she groaned at the thought of it worsening.

David turned his head at the sound of the uncomfortable sound emitted from Star's mouth. He looked back in time to avoid nearly swerving into a ditch. Both the heavy wind and the smell of stale food hit Star in face. She smacked David forcefully on the shoulder three times.

"Star, you okay?" he asked.

Star half nodded before she clenched David's arm. Her hand clamped over her mouth.

"Star," David began, not wanting to take his eyes off the road again.

"David, pull over!" commanded Star.

David looked for somewhere to pull off only to find a forty foot ditch on the side.

"David!" Star screeched.

"I can't pull over right now," David replied.

Star swallowed bits of the vomit gathering in her throat. She tilted her head up at the sky hoping to keep down what was pushing up.

David swerved into the parking lot of three run-down discount stores. Star leapt off the bike landing on her hands and knees. She ignored the pain that exploded from the surfaces that collided with the tarmac. She threw up all over the pavement. After two minutes of emptying her stomach, she scrunched up her hands hoping the pain in her stomach would subside.

Once she was finished, David helped her to her feet. Her weak ankles gave in and she fell into David's arms. David pushed strands of Star's sweaty hair out of her face.

"I'm tired, can we please go home?" Star moaned leaning her head against his chest. "Really tired," she muttered.

David lifted Star onto the bike in front of him. With one arm around his woman and the other clenching the handle bar, he put the vehicle back in gear and took the rest of the ride much slower. Star squinted her eyes and nostrils. Her hands found themselves clamped around the shoulders of her man.

David smoothly drove over the rocks. He carefully parked his bike near the edge of the cliff and stepped on the ground. He lifted Star into his arms and carried her bridal style down into the cave. His eyes switched over to night vision as he maneuvered his way through the cave. He pushed back Star's bed curtains with his foot and gently laid her down in her bed.

He turned to walk away when Star grabbed his arm. "Don't leave, David," she whispered weakly. David sat down beside her. "Please, stay with me tonight."

"You feel sick again?" he asked.

Star shook her head. "I just don't want to be alone right now." David lay down beside her and held her close. Star wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her head against his chest.

Her hair smelt of cigarettes—staring tomorrow there would be no more tobacco, for either of them. It would be most difficult for David, but he was willing to do anything for his unborn son or daughter.

An involuntary smile formed on his face and he pulled Star closer to him. He leaned his cheek against the top of her head. She felt warmer than usual, but perhaps that was normal for a woman with child. He rarely preyed upon a woman and never would he go after one who was pregnant or had a young child.

In eight months or so he was going to be a proud father of a little boy or girl. Granted he had no experience with children, but he was more than excited to learn. There would be a fragile being that he would be caring for instead of killing. Sure there was Laddie, but for the most part he stayed with Dwayne. David made a mental note to spend more time with the child in order to learn how to deal with kids.

"You won't leave me?" Star asked in a sleepy voice.

"Why do you keep asking that?" David asked.

"No matter what?"

David turned Star's face to look into his eyes. "I will love you forever, no exceptions."

Star weakly smiled. She tucked her head under David's neck. They silently rested in each other's arms for minutes. In time Star's eyes slowly shut.

David studied his girlfriend's beauty. It was what attracted him to her in the first place. It was a beauty that he wanted to preserve forever. His brain recalled the first night he met her.

It was a cold, dark December night. David and the boys were proudly walking around looking for something, or someone interesting. There stood Star near the stairway. Her curly, brown hair hung loosely over her white, knitted sweater. Her lips sported a sparkling, pink lipstick, complimenting her perfect smile. She was the only girl on the boardwalk wearing a skirt in such frigid weather. Her dark eyes mesmerized David.

He had watched her several times over the past year, but never ventured out to speak to her. He figured it was an insignificant crush on a pretty girl and would eventually dissipate. However everytime she was out his gaze fixed solely on her. It was as if she were some inhuman creature with a divine grace that called out only to him. Everytime she walked off hand-in-hand with other men he had the overwhelming urge to claw their eyes out. Several times he fulfilled that silent vow he made to himself. Star never made an effort to see the same man more than once.

David slipped away from the other boys and strutted up to Star. She took one look at the blonde and turned her eyes away. David only smirked in response. No woman ever turned him down

Star felt a chill and glanced over her shoulder. She increased her speed to see him doing the same. She turned around and surveyed the area for any sign of him. She let out a sigh and turned around to see him staring at her with a wide smile.

Star inhaled sharply to hide the rising fear. She held her head up high and simply walked around him. David stifled a frustrated growl, that girl was no doubt one of the more challenging ones. He grabbed Star's wrist. She whipped around and scowled at him, trying to pull her wrist free.

"The night sky cannot compare to your beauty," David spoke.

Star involuntarily smiled. David smirked at her smile.

Her smile vanished as she jerked her hand away. "I don't know you and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone." She walked off with her arms crossed.

David continued to follow her.

She turned around with a frown.

"Did I offend you, Miss?" David asked making his cute sad face.

"No, I just don't like strangers grabbing me like that."

"We don't have to be strangers," was David's reply as he flashed her a wicked grin.

"You're scaring me," Star said.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, my dear," David said caressing her face.

Star stepped back. "Freak, leave me alone or I'll scream."

David lifted his arms in defeat and backed away. "You win," he said.

David walked off into the darkness. The only thing on his mind for the rest of that night was to find a way to make the charming hippie girl his.

For the following two weeks he would carefully watch her every move on the boardwalk.

Star caught on someone was watching her but thought herself to only be paranoid, as she could never find the culprit. One night Star walked past the piercing booth shaking her head at the outrageous prices. Out of the corner of her right eye she noticed an orange light accompanied by a shadow figure. She slowly turned her head to see David sitting on his bike, smoking, watching her. He smiled and threw the cigarette in the sand. He revved up his motorcycle and drove off.

Star contemplated going to the police, but feared they'd recognize her as a runaway and return her to her apathetic parents. She had been missing for almost a year and they had yet to organize any search parties. They probably celebrated the instant their mistake vanished from their lives.

The next night Star became anxious as she regretted her decision to come out that night searching for a job. With no family or friends she walked alone among the strangers on the boardwalk. If that weirdo tried anything she would scream in the crowd, surely one of them could save her.

As she passed a dark corner a stern hand grabbed her by the elbow and pushed her into the wall of a brick building. Star howled out in pain. Two men grabbed one of her arms and a third stepped in front of her.

"You're looking hot," the one in the middle said with a grin.

Star tried to scream, but one of the men grasping her arm pressed his hand against her mouth. Star bit his palm earning her a slap in the face.

When she could speak she cried, "I have two dollars in my pocket, take it and let me go!"

"It's not money we want, it's you," the man to her left whispered in her ear.

Star trembled.

The man in front of her pulled out a pocketknife and cut a tiny slit on the side of Star's neck. When he stepped forward Star kicked him in the shin. She tried to run only to be tackled by the other two. Star looked up at the faces of her attackers, not recognizing one. She screamed as the man who cut her inched closer.

A shadow swept across her vision and punched the leader in the face, breaking his nose. Star glanced up to find a man wearing in a long, black coat and black gloves grasping one of the men by his hair.

He pushed the lackey into the wall then swiftly turned around and broke the other one's neck. He then grabbed the leader by the back of the neck and forced him into the brick wall. In the dim light Star recognized him to be the handsome blonde whom she had tried to flee from many times before.

David inserted his nails into the creep's neck and lunged forward for the bite, taking his time ripping the flesh. Fortunately for Star, it was too dark for her to see anything going on between David and the attacker. David threw the lifeless body into the alley and approached Star. She gasped upon seeing his chin and neck covered in blood.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," David said as he offered her his hand.

Star hesitantly accepted David's offer. He lifted her up. She hugged the stranger, crying on his shoulder. David held her tighter and gently pet her hair. She leaned into his comfort. Never before had she felt so wanted, even though there was that part of her inside that screamed for her to flee from this man for her own safety. She hushed those warnings for how could her knight pose any threat to her.

"If you let me, I can protect you forever," David whispered.

Star looked up at his face, her eyes blinded by tears.

"Please just walk me home," Star begged.

David complied, taking hold of her hand as they walked to the abandoned shack Star currently resided in. They talked on the way there. It had been nearly two years since he merely talked with a girl. He was not one to openly discuss his feelings, but would actively listen to what the other had to say. David found out Star's reason for leaving her parents and why she found it hard to trust anyone.

Star stood in the doorway gawking at her hero.

"Do you have to go?" she asked.

"I must return home before sunrise," David answered.

"I was wrong about you," Star said. "Please don't leave me."

David walked backwards down the steps, his eyes directly on Star's face. Before taking off, David left her with these words, "If you ever need a friend, I'm only a whisper away."

David held Star tighter as that moment played through his head.

He kissed his love on her forehead.

"I'll always be here to protect you," he whispered into her ear.


End file.
